slhefandomcom-20200215-history
Music
Musical Opportunites in South London Home educated children in South London have many opportunities to attend music groups, orchestras, choirs and other activities. Some of these are for home-educated children only, eg music classes at home-ed groups, while other home-ed children participate in groups which are open to all after school or at weekends. Orchestras and Ensembles Each London Borough has a youth music service, and these usually offer low-cost tuition and group activities on Saturdays. They provide the opportunity to play in orchestras and ensembles, and to participate in London-wide musical events eg those held at the Royal Festival Hallo. Home-educated children frequently participate in these. [http://www.croydonmusicandarts.co.uk/ Croydon Music and Arts] What groups or ensembles would my child be able to join? ''Any child who lives in Croydon and is currently having music tuition is able to join our groups or ensembles. Which groups they would be able to join depend on which instrument they play, and their ability. For some groups, such as the Orchestra, an audition may be required. ''My child doesn’t have lessons with Croydon Music and Arts, can they still come to the groups? ''Yes, as long as they live in Croydon and are currently learning a musical instrument at the standard required. [http://www.lewisham.gov.uk/myservices/education/schools/Lewisham-music-hub/Pages/default.aspx '''Lewisham Music Hub']and Lewisham Schools Concert Band Lewisham Music Hub is a Local Authority music service, popular with HE kids. Lewisham Schools Concert Band is just about the best band in the borough - they get lots of performances, and a really wide repertoire ( see them play Vaughan-Williams to Harry Potter ), Lewisham schools concert band rehearse on Fridays from 6.30–8pm for 10 weeks per term at Prendergast Vale School in Lewisham. The band is suitable for brass, woodwind and percussion players who are grade 5 and above. Lewisham schools concert band performs regularly in and around London, as well as taking part in overseas tours. I am not sure if they will take children out-of-borough but you could email adam.cooke@lewisham.gov.uk (Lewisham Music Participation Manager). [http://www.royalgreenwich.gov.uk/info/51/instrumental_tuition/1345/greenwich_music_hub Greenwich Music Hub]: is run by Greenwich Borough, and also popular with HE kids. [http://greenwichmusicschool.org.uk/ Greenwich Music School] is a new music school established by experienced teachers. Its Monday Music programme includes orchestras, musicianship and music theory, covering ranges from beginners to Grade 8+ and ages 7 to 18. They also offer individual tuition in various instruments and singing. Monday Music: • Musicianship (age 7-11) • Theory & composition (grades 1-3) • Theory & composition (grades 4-5) • Junior Orchestra (grades 3-5) • Youth Orchestra (grade 5+) • Creative Ensemble (grade 7+) • Individual tuition in piano, violin and voice Summer holidays: • Music Theory with Benjamin Rous (grades 1-3 / 4-5) • Create, Finish & Perform Music with Ableton Live Blackheath Conservatoire has various orchestras and choirs for different ages and abilities. These are cheaper than lessons at the Conservatoire. The Conservatoire offers discounted lessons during school hours which home-educated children can take advantage of. It also has a bursary scheme which you can apply for. It used to offer GCSE and A-level music courses at weekends - one of very few places in the UK where you could do this without being enrolled in a school. [http://www.trinitylaban.ac.uk/schools-and-community Trinity Laban] - music and dance classes very popular with home educated children, including the famous (and very competitive) Saturday Strings School. Offers GCSE and A-level music courses and exams, which is very rare as normally you cannot take these exams as an external candidate. There are some great projects which run in the school holidays, eg some local home-edders go to Future Band in The Barbican . CYM has its own wind band - - Grade 6 and above, rehearses in half terms - 3/4 days plus a final concert: Directory of London amateur orchestras - some are adults only, but others will also accept competent junior players. Choirs Bumblebee Choir - A home-ed choir which meets on Wednesday mornings in SE17. Details posted weekly on the SLHE email group. Beckenham Junior Choir (up to age 11) and Beckenham Youth Voices (11+) - It is a supportive atmosphere, there is no audition to join, and solos are offered to kids who would like them. There are about 3 concerts a year. Although they rehearse in the church opposite Beckenham Library, and the concerts are usually given in churches, that is because these are the connections the director has. It is not a church choir and the repertoire is extremely varied. Various home ed kids have sung with them over the years. Two of my kids have enjoyed it immensely. Beckenham Junior Choir website. Blackheath Conservatoire has junior choirs - at one stage the majority of the members were home-educated!